Half Hunter
by Malk987
Summary: When Treton is bitten and his transformation interrupted, he finds himself as a hunter with his old personality intact! How will he survive in this god-forsaken world? Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Half Hunter

Left4Dead is owned by Valve

Ch.1: Infection

I was bit

That thought shot through my head faster than the pain did. Turns out shooting a common will still allow him to bit you if he topples on you. I wasn't sure if I was immune, but considering the fact I can feel the virus rushing through the veins didn't give me high hopes

So stupid! Why didn't I stay with the group. Here I am trying to fight off a horde with nothing but a shotgun and a dream.

Wipping up the last of the commons, I ran into a building, probably a hotel. Clutching the wound as hard as I could. Eventually crashing into a room and lying down on the floor. I felt frozen and burning at the same time, the green flu changing me into a special infected. My legs being mutated and my teech getting sharper by the second. And the pain from all this, I screamed for god knows how long, wrapping my self around my shotgun.

At this point I knew I was a goner, when i felt my memories evaporating like water on a summer day. That was untill my foot hit the trigger on the shotgun. The blast and sound knocked me out of this trance. All of a sudden, I could think clearly again, my head void of most memories minus a few, like my name and english. My skin also wasn't covered in boils and welts like the rest of my brothers.

Wait, brothers? Seems like my head was touched a little by the flu.

Anyways, after a little more exploration of my new body, I found I had mutated into a hunter, my legs able to leap distances olympic athletes could only dream about. My eyes seemed to be more senative to light, making lightbulbs look like the sun. I could also hear the heartbeats of infected on lower floors, even smell them through a floor. My nails grown all around the tips of my fingers to create claw like fetures.

What the hell am I, I tried to say

Instead all the came out where a series of grows from my permanently damaged vocal cords.

Deciding to lay low for a while, I cleared the rest of the hotel room, deciding on using my claws to tear apart the infected. It was surprisingly easy, as most infected didn't pay attention to me, and fell quietly with one swoop of my claws.

Going back to the room I had changed in, I wasted a whole hour relearning how to operate a door, I realized I was exhausted. Eatting a candy bar I took from the mini-bar. I decided to sleep, as it was late, and no infected whete on the floor. Would I wake up tomorrow and find myself a full fledged hunter? I didn't know. All I knew was that I'd deal with my "condition" in the morning...

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Exploration

Left4Dead is owned by Valve

I woke up the next day, sleeping on a bed is way more comfortable than sleeping in a sleeping bag. Now why was I in this hotel room again? I Suddenly remembered what had happened the day before. The bite, the following transformation. Thats when a new though punctured through the rest.

How the hell am I gonna get evaced when I look like this?

Deciding to answer these questions later, I opened the door and headed down to the lobby. Most commons wandering about, not paying attention to me or eachother. Finding a small shop inside the lobby, I went and looked around for some abandoned supplies.

My search was rewarded when I found painkillers under a discarded bag of chips. I also got myself a pair of sunglasses to counter my new vision. Quickly picking up the bottle pills, it rattled.

The rattle sounded like gunfire in the lobby.

I could hear the sounds of several footsteps and angered infected screeches down the hallway. Deciding to continue using my claws instead of risking of horde from shotgun blasts, I grabbed the first common that bursted through the door and quicky snapped his neck. The next several faced the wrath of my new claws, tearing through them like knifes through butter. I simply punched a hole through the last one stomach, severely underestimating my own strength.

At the end, fifteen severed bodies lied around me, rewarding me with nothing but bloody hands. Staring at my hands I felt awful, I sliced through all those people without a second thought, working under the guise of they being zombies. Wait, why the hell am I felling sorry for a bunch of mindless animals.

Putting the topic away for later, I walked out on the street. Other than the decaying corpses from yesterday it was peaceful overall. Wandering down the steps, I walked around untill I found the signature red door that ment safety. Then I got pissed off.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I shouted to noone, not that they could understand growls and damaged vocal chords.

"I was 2 damn blocks from the safe house? But nooo, some jackass infected decided, hey this guys looks like a burger lets bit him, hurr durr."

Shutting up for a moment to see if brothers came to see what was going on, instead I heard voices and rapid footsteps and voices coming from the street over. Jumping up to the roof of thr safehouse, I couldn't help but let out the hunters signature scream, part that I probably could keep under control with practice.

"Careful, hunter sounds close." I heard from the street over.

Jumping up to an apartment building roof, I saw four people. One was a old man wearing a berret. Another one was a dark skinned fellow with a white shirt. One had your stereotypical biker outfit. And the last one was shorter than the rest, wearing a red sweater. I saw all of them enter the building and guessed they would come up to the roof.

What I didn't need to guess, is that I was gonna have company real soon.

 _End of chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Allies

Left4dead is owned by valve

Oh shit, I thought to myself. Their heading up my way and I can't escape without them noticing. I could hear the sound of lessers and brothers falling to their guns. Would they notice that im infected? Only one way to find out. I hid behind a sunroof and waited. I could hear their footsteps getting closer, the smell of sweat and blood pierced my senses.

"Bill you sure that this is the evac?" Asked a gruff voice

"Yes Francis I'm sure, now hurry up." Responded a older voice.

Evac on this roof? I just noticed the flare lying on the ground, the four medkits lying on the table next to a collection of bullets in a pail, and the submachine gun next to it. Another thing that also became apperent was the sound of helicopter blades rotating. With heightened senses you think I'd pick up on this immediately. Thats when the door bursted open. I could see the green barret was the first to come up, followed by biker, suit and tie, and lastly, red jacket. I stayed quiet as a hunter should be, last thing I needed was to have more holes than swiss cheese.

I heard them discussing their plans to wait for nightfall and try to move to a nearby subway station. Well thats gonna be a long time of waiting...

*12 hours later...*

It was dark, i had to move from sunroof to door a couple of times to avoid getting spotted, but at last, they where leaving. I spied a couple of rolls of duct tape left behind on the table and started to creep over there. However, it seems like fate was not on my side as i tripped on a beer bottle lying there. The four survivors hadn't even gone though the door as I crashed into the table, making an awfully loud noise. The next thing I knew I had a handgun pointed in the back of my head, a boot on said side, and an smg and shotgun pointed at my back. Thats when I heard the older one speaking to me.

"Whats your name son?"

How could I tell him without sounding like a maniac being shoved in a blender? I stayed quiet, and again he repeated

"Son, whats your name?"

Thats when the red jacket one responded with

"Bill, maybe hes a mute. I mean look at him, hes covered in blood for crying out loud, he could be like one of your war buddies."

if I could have rolled out and taking my chances with falling 6 stories, I would. Unfortunately, the ammount of firepower I faced put that out of the question, and the fact that my glasses where knocked off and I had three flashlights shinning in my eyes really didnt help either.

The one named Bill then asked "Alright son, since you didn't try to _hurt_ us and you dont seem infected, ill give you two choices. First one is you go a different direction from us, or we can all head to mercy hospital."

Mercy hospital? Thats the evac the helicopter talked about right? Man, I need to be more enviromentally aware. I decided to nod my head and go along with them, considering that they haven't noticed my infection and i wanted to get evaced in the first placed.

With that nod I felt the boot lift itset off of me and a hand come down to pick me up. Grabbing it I was pulled to my feet and stared into the eyes of "Bill"

"Alright then" he said "Let's go to mercy hospital"

 _End of chapter 3_


End file.
